For equipment, machines, and systems that are intended for use in fire- and/or explosion-endangered environments, for safety reasons special requirements apply with respect to fire- and/or explosion-protection. Known devices for automatic providing of lubricant, e.g., of a rolling-element bearing, that are provided for the providing of lubricant in such hazardous environments and include components including potential ignition sources, such as, e.g., electric motors and/or electric control devices, are therefore often disposed outside the hazardous environments or are configured as approved standard components specifically for fire- and/or explosion-endangered environments, e.g., including an appropriate protective encapsulation. Such solutions are often very technically and economically intensive. For this reason in many fire- and/or explosion-endangered environments the lubrication of rolling-element bearings occurs manually.